


Sway

by ExquisiteRose



Series: Love Revisited [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: A little foreboding at the end, But overall a happy fic, Can you tell what it is?, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Missing Scene, Pre-Inception, References something Mal says in the film, Song-inspired: Sway-Michael Buble, Takes place in Limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb and Mal discuss their life while Dom tries to teach her how to dance; and maybe she already knows, but Dom need not know that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 484
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.

"That's not how you do it, Mal," he says, laughing.

"Oh yeah? How is it done, then? Show me." She's smiling indulgently, her teeth biting her bottom lip in a flirtatious gesture. She already knows how; she wants clarification.

"Well, first, you'll have to move in closer." He wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her in. She raises her eyebrow, and licks her lips. Dom blushes, inwardly cursing himself for it. She was the only one who could find his weaknesses like that.

He wraps a hand around the wrist of her left hand, placing it on his waist, then mimicks the acion with her right hand, this time placing it on his shoulder; she leisurely curls her hand around his neck, fiddling with the dirty blond hair there. "Okay," she says with a breath. "Closer." She sends him a coy look from beneath her eyelashes. "Check," she purrs.

Trying desperately to remain in control, Dom clears his throat before saying, in what he hopes is a calm voice, "Then, of course, we begin to dance." His voice breaks only slightly, of which he is both proud and ashamed.

"Okay," she agrees. Moving her slender waist temptingly, she swayed against him. Dom took a deep breath, then began to dance, too. "Dom," she whispers in his ear after a few minutes. "Will it always be like this? Together, forever? Dancing with the beat of life, moving to the rhythm, our own interpretation twining with reality?" Her voice was lowering, and Dom had to strain his ears to hear that last bit.

"Reality? Reality, pseudoreality, it's all the same, and it's all different. The only constant is you and I. There is nothing more, nothing less, as long as that love is an undying flame, that is an unbridled passion." He was staring intently into her eyes, trying to communicate his sincerity.

She smiled. "Ah, Dom," she breathes. "When did you became such a romantic?"

Dom acts offended, his jaw opening to an incredible proportion in his mock indination. "Excuse me," he exclaims haughtily, causing Mal's smile to widen enough that it gave Dom's jaw competition, "I have always been as cheesy as I am now before now. It's natural, you see," he adds airily.

"Yes, of course! How could I not have realized?" She was laughing now, the sound tinklingly, trilling, like windchimes clinking in an April breeze. It was so open, so free, Dom couldn't help but laugh in return, big, hulking belly laughs. "Oh, Dom. We'll always dance together, yes?" She asks, nuzzling his neck, and laying her head on his shoulder, her hand still caressing his neck.

"Yes, always. Forever; we'll grow old and still dance, even if we have hip braces." Mal laughs again, as Dom moves once more in the breezy, willowy dance, pressing a kiss to her hair with a tender, affectionate smile on his face. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last pre-written drabble to this fic so far. I'll update when I'm inspired-reviews and kudos help!


End file.
